Sound of Silence
by fuyuhiko
Summary: Namine has always had androphobia - also known as a fear of men. As a result, she ends up alone most of the time. But what happens when a certain boy takes interest in her - and she finds herself liking the attention? AU,OOC.
1. Prologue, Final Courage

**ALRIGHT! My first fanfiction! Please go easy on me, I'm a new writer and I'm only in seventh grade. D:**

**When I made this account, I planned on posting another story right away, but I had to wait three days before posting anything, of course. I wrote for three days straight, but on the last day, Microsoft Word crashed and I lost everything. **

**Note to self: THERE IS A 'SAVE' BUTTON FOR A REASON.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything about it!**

* * *

><p>A small, blonde headed girl ran into the house. Her mother – a tall, fragile woman – turned to see what was wrong.<p>

Proudly, the little girl held something up in her hands proudly. Her mother realized that it was a baby turtle. The little girl had found it in the woods out back. The mother laughed at the girl playfully.

The mother suggested that they go buy a tank for the turtle to live in. The blonde was thrilled, of course, and agreed. With a smile, the mother grabbed the girl's tiny hand. The blonde smiled back, intertwining her small fingers with the larger ones. Hand-in-hand, they walked to the store.

* * *

><p>The store, only being a few blocks away, was easy to walk to, even for the small blonde girl.<p>

The girl and mother were pretty wealthy. They had a nice house and nice lives. But, they still lived in a bad neighborhood.

When the mother and daughter arrived at the store, there were some men outside, leaning on the walls and smoking. The mother crinkled her nose and tried to walk by. But, the men wouldn't let her. They blocked her path and asked why she was in such a rush. They suggested with smirks on their faces that her and her daughter have a few beers with them. Once again, the mother looked on in disgust as the men shared a hearty laugh.

Then one of them grabbed her wrist. Another stood behind her and grabbed her hips. The mother gasped and tried to break away from their grasps. It didn't work. These men were strong. The little girl looked on, frightened, unsure of what to do. The men were grabbing her mother, pushing her, laughing at her failed attempts to escape.

One man turned to the girl. He asked his comrades what they should do with her. With a gasp, the mother screamed at the girl to run away. She told her to run home right away and not look back. Run as fast as possible, no matter what happened.

The girl was confused. She asked her mother why she had to go home alone. Why was she abandoning her? No! She would miss her! She couldn't go without her mother! So the girl ran to her mother.

Her mother screamed bloody murder when a man took a beer bottle and crashed it over the blonde girl's head. Needless to say, the blonde screamed, too. She fell to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. This sight gave the mother new strength, and she punched her attackers with everything she had in her. Their grip on her loosened and she took to opportunity to pick up her daughter and put her on her feet. She ordered the girl to go home right away. She said to get there quickly. She told her daughter not to worry about her. She would be home later. The girl nodded slowly. The mother smiled, but it didn't fit her face. Not when there were so many tears on it. She cradled her daughter's face in her hands, and in a shaky voice, she says, "I love you."

"I love you too… mommy."

And the men grabbed the mother again. And the girl dashed off, to the house.

She never stopped running. And she never stopped crying. She reached the house quickly and slammed the door shut. She used a stepstool to be able to reach the lock on the door.

After locking herself in, she slumped down against the door. Her body was limp from exhaustion and shock. She probably sat there for about an hour.

Why did she stop sitting there? Because there was a knock on the door.

The knock made the girl jump up, her heart beating rapidly. Slowly, the girl looked out the window to see who it was.

Her mother! She was back, just like she said!

Using the stepstool, she reached the doorknob.

As soon as she opened the door, she felt a huge weight fall on her. Her mother's limp, lifeless body crushed her.

The girl screamed in terror. She sat next to her mother, shaking her, crying over her, shouting for her. But nothing worked.

She was dead.

The little girl stood up. Those men. They killed her mother. That was all that she could think about. Her mother was dead.

And then she looked at the doorway.

She saw a large, burly man with messy brown hair and a growing beard. He wore glasses and a grubby, dirty t-shirt.

It was the man who killed her mother. She knew it.

He smiled at her menacingly, and then threw his head back and laughed.

She slammed the door shut and listened to his retreating footsteps.

She couldn't even cry anymore. It was hopeless.

Slowly, as if she was drained of all energy and life, she walked into the kitchen.

Her mom had left the turtle on the counter, and it had fallen off and broken its neck while they were gone. It was dead.

And with that, the girl started to cry all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter! Tell me how you like it! Good? Bad? …..eh? Bad, you say? I know. :D<strong>

**It was surprisingly hard to write this chapter. I wanted to portray the love that the mother had for her daughter in some way. I failed, right? OTL**

**Oh, and my entire story won't be written like this. I will probably do the rest of it in first person. I didn't want to do that here, so we could kinda get a feel for what they were both thinking at the same time… if you get what I mean ^^; ('Cuz I sure don't…)**

**OH, and this chapter takes place ten years before the actual story. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Anyway, please read and review. And maybe click the "Subscribe to Story" button? ;D Hehe.**


	2. First Day

**Second chapter! :D I hope you like it, although I sort of started rambling with all of Namine's thoughts and stuff. xD Aw well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kingdom Hearts as soon as Hell freezes over.**

* * *

><p><em>Great,<em> I thought with a sigh. _Back to this hellhole._

I stared at the building looming in front of me. I guess I wasn't coming _back_ to the hellhole… I was just going to a new one.

_High school…_

Yep, my first day in this high school. Tenth grade. Let me fill you in on some details.

My name is Namine Kakera. I'm currently 15, going on 16. My mom died back when I was only five years old, and since my dad wasn't with us either, I had to be passed on to my grandmother (mom's side, of course). But, unfortunately, since she had given birth to my mom at the age of 28 (Isn't that _way_ too old to be having a child at? Ugh.), she was quite frail, and ended up dying in her sleep a year or so after I moved in with her.

So, I ended up being sent to live with my mom's sister. My family has never really been close, so my aunt (She tells me to call her by her name, which is Larxene) had to take me. She's an alcoholic, and comes home drunk often. Sometimes it feels like I'm raising myself, and I'm okay with that. Larxene has never been married, although she _does_ have a boyfriend – his name is Axel. He is one of the freakiest men I've ever seen – his hair is a ridiculously bright red, and he has green tattoos under his eyes. Well, I think that they're tattoos, but it could just be male makeup.

…You following me?

Due to financial issues, we recently had to move from our home in Hollow Bastian. We're currently living in the lovely Destiny Island. One more minor detail that I hate – Axel came with us. I swear, Larxene and Axel are joined at the hip or something. Oh well, Axel just happens to own his own construction business (which is actually only him and a few of his grubby friends. They don't get many customers, but they do surprisingly good work.), so he built a nice house for the three of us.

Upon Larxene's request, he also built a guest house for me to live in. It's really nice – there's a bathroom, a little kitchen… it's like a tiny house, just for me! I love it. Axel and Larxene love it, too. Now they don't have to worry about me hearing them moaning at ni- …. Oops! Too much information?

But now I'm here at a new school, where nobody knows me. I don't plan on making any friends. I'm perfectly happy being the girl that nobody knows. Especially since I have this special phobia…

Ah, I didn't mention it yet? I have androphobia, commonly referred to as the fear of men. It sorta developed back when I was five and a group of men killed my mother. I was scarred for life, and now I'm always nervous to talk with men.

Larxene has been helping me overcome my phobia. She's surprisingly patient with me. Although, she still has Axel around every day, knowing that my fear of him is still continually growing. It doesn't matter, I suppose, now that I have my own separate 'house' to go to.

But seriously, why don't Axel and Larxene just get married already? They're already living together and doing 'the bing-bing', so why not?

…Ah, I'm going off-topic, right? Sorry, I tend to do that.

Anyway, today is my first day at Destiny High (creative name, huh? NO.), and I'm honestly terrified. What if I trip in front of the class? What if I stutter when I talk? What if they hate me for no reason? Do I smell weird? Is my hair okay?

….Hold it, Namine. You're not going for popularity. You're going to be the school nobody, just like you usually are.

A loud sneeze coming from somewhere behind me made me snap out of my thoughts. I had been standing there for almost five minutes. Crap. I HAD to stop zoning out like that..!

I took a deep breath and put my hands on my earrings. My grandma had bought them for me before she died. They were one of the last things she ever gave me, so I treasured them. But I also loved them for another reason – they were turtles. Yes, turtles. They have always held a special place in my heart.

…ACK! Zoning again. I reached down, grabbed the handles of my bag, and rushed into the building.

At first, I was overwhelmed. There were so many people! Hollow Bastian had been a small town, and their school probably didn't have half as many as this school! _Okay, calm down. I will get used to this. It's good that there are lots of people; nobody will even notice me!_

I was wrong. Curse my bright hair! I got some stares from multiple people as I walked down the halls, searching for my locker. I'm sure my face was slightly flushed from being looked at so much. Luckily, I found my locker without any problems.

A girl with long brown hair was stuffing her bookbag into her locker, which was next to mine. I heard her curse under her breath. Slowly, I reached out my arm and turned the lock. The girl noticed me, to my dismay. She looked me up and down and gave me a small smile, laughing awkwardly. "Stupid locker," she giggled.

I wasn't expecting anybody to speak to me. I just stared at her. Her face reddened a little bit, before she turned away from me and silently placed her bag inside of her locker. I think that I was still staring when she shut her locker door and walked away. For some reason, even though she was almost out of sight, I stuttered out a soft "H-hi…", like some sort of late reaction. Crap! Darn shyness! Grunting in frustration, I placed my bag in the locker and walked to my homeroom.

My homeroom teacher was a man in his thirties, named Terra. He smiled at me, but I just looked at him with a blank expression. All of the desks were lined up in rows, so I sat in the final row, in the window seat. I took a few deep breaths. _So far, so good._ I glanced at the other people in the classroom. So far, there were only four other people there. The girl with brown hair was sitting down next to a plump boy with a headband on. A boy with wild blonde hair and camouflage pants was leaning in front of them. I strained my ears so I could hear their conversation.

"…stood there, staring at me. Kind of weird." The girl was saying. I looked down at my desk, blushing. She was talking about me.

"You never know, Olette," the plump boy said worriedly. "Maybe she was mute."

The other boy laughed at that. "Pence, you idiot! Mute people don't go to school!"

That earned him a slap in the arm by Olette. "Hayner, mute people do go to school! Besides, she wasn't mute. Just strange. I could tell."

"Hm… maybe." Pence muttered. Hayner shrugged and changed to conversation to their plans for the weekend. I stopped listening after that – it would be stalkerish to listen to any more, right?

But I was now sure that she wouldn't choose the Olette girl as a friend. She had seemed nice at first, but now she seemed like a gossiper. Besides, the three of them were obviously their own little group. I don't want to get involved with any groups involving males. Just to be safe.

Oh, I forgot about the other person who was in the room. It was a boy, I could tell from his body structure. I was sitting behind him. He had a black hoodie on, with the hood pulled up. I frowned. Was that allowed? In my old school, wearing a hood or hat would result in detention. Probably because most kids listened to music when their hoods were up.

I never mentioned this, but I am a strict rule-follower. I had to tell him to take his hood down before he got in trouble, right? But this was a _male_… Fine! I'll talk to him, maybe it will help me get rid of my fear!

Hesitantly, I said softly, "U-um… excuse me? Uh… s-sir? Guy with black hoodie?" No matter what I said, I didn't get an answer from him. Annoyed, I poked where his spine is. He jumped slightly at the sudden touch. Couldn't blame him. The boy turned around, and the first thing I noticed was the fact that he was, indeed, listening to music. I was going to tell him off for it, but then I looked at his face. It looked like he was wearing eyeliner, and he was glaring at me. A spiky blonde piece of hair fell in his face. My mouth open and closed multiple times, my face heating up. All of my courage was lost, so I just shook my head at him and leaned back in my chair. He got the message and turned around again.

Embarrassed, I took out my sketchpad. I bring it everywhere I go. Doodling is my favorite pastime. I never draw anything big or special, just little scribbles that resemble people, really. I scribbled the scene that was happening before me; the group talking and the boy listening to music in front of me. Soon after, homeroom officially started. With a sigh, I put my sketchpad away.

And so began my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This chapter really bounces all of the place, doesn't it? x_x I couldn't help it, sorry. I had to get Namine's thoughts across somehow, while filling you all in on details. This is my least favorite part of writing stories – setting up the story. So please, bear with me. D:<strong>

**Oh, and since I'm still in middle school, sorry if this isn't what high school is like at all. I wouldn't know, of course ^^;**

**Soraismyhomeboy: Ahh, yes, I know D: I tend to do short chapters. They seem long when I'm writing them, but are so much shorter when I actually read it.. xD And I agree with you about how overused that is, which is why I was ashamed to resort to using it, but I had no other ideas, really. ACK, sorry, I have a low self-esteem.. Plus, I'm too humble :x I don't want my ego to seem too large, either xD Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^**

**Red Axis: You cannot believe how excited I was when I got your review. xD I swear, it brightened up my night. Thank you SO much, it means a lot to me. I hope I live up to your expectations!**


	3. Surprise Seating

**Sorry for the long wait! I was trying not to pile too many chapters on you guys at once. But, in my absence, I have written chapters 3-7 while in school. I will upload one each day, if my severe case of procrastination wears off.**

**Boring AND short chapter, sorry! Kinda 'delving into Namine's mind' for most of it again. I like to get lost in the main character's thoughts – it kinda shows you her way of thinking, her personality, etc.**

**I think that I may have exaggerated the events that happen in high school a bit too much, if you know what I mean. That's why I'm not too proud of this chapter – I had been in a rush to write it during math class.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

><p>Class resumed as normal. Well, I suppose that depends on your definition of 'normal'. The teacher was one of those teachers who seem to enjoy their job WAY too much. She was upbeat and, in my opinion, much too energetic for 6 in the morning. Anyway, we were assigned our seats. Like most schools, everything was arranged alphabetically, so I was next to the girl in the orange shirt, Olette. I expected her to try talking to me, but she didn't. I'm sure that, because of what happened earlier, she either thought; A) that I don't like her, B) That I'm a mute, or C) I have mental issues. Why, why, why, WHY did I have to react like that to her earlier? She'll probably say to her friends, "Oh, that girl right there? Yeah, she's a freak. Don't talk to her."<p>

And, well, of course I'd be fine if she only told that to her male friends. But… a girl like that has lots of friends. Lots of _female_ friends. _Popular_ female friends. Popular female friends who _spread rumors._ Oh god.

Once again, I had to snap myself out of my thoughts. Slowly, I remembered what was happening now. I groaned slightly when I realized that it was _that_ time of the day. The time when loners were made fun of and humiliated.

Lunch.

This was my nightmare. I was always terrified of lunchtime. Bad, _bad _things can happen during lunch. And, most likely, I would be the victim today. Think I'm overreacting? Last year, a group of "popular" kids thought that it would be cool to throw small chunks of pizza at me. In sixth grade, a kid named Riku pushed me into the garbage can. Harsh, right? He got suspended for it. I think that he thought it was worth it.

Riku Yamamato, being one of the most popular guys in the school, started a new trend, apparently, called 'Make the loners feel even worse than they usually do.' And, gosh, that 'trend' spread quickly around the school. I was the main target for harassment for two years. It stopped when I finally retaliated. I…. well, um…. I took my pizza and slapped it right into Riku's ugly face. You would think that things would get worse after that, but Riku actually stopped bullying me. Well, for the most part. It never stopped completely, of course. It never does.

At this point, I lightly slapped myself on the cheek to take me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my lunch tray (today was pizza. Déjà vu.) and made my way to the lunch room, trying to look confident.

The huge blast of sound when I went through the doors hit me by surprise. Well, that's right. This is high school now. There are many more people here than there were in middle school.

Long story short, after tripping over trays and legs a few times while looking for a table, I gave up. I decided to eat in the guidance office, like I did in middle school. I had forgotten that we have a new guidance counselor this year. Since she didn't know me, she didn't know about my phobia or 'social problems', so she made me leave, thinking I wanted to skip class or something. Not that that makes any sense, since it's lunchtime. Why would I skip lunch? Weird.

The guidance counselor – I think her name was Aerith –brought me back to the cafeteria and wordlessly put her hands on my shoulder, pushing me lightly into a seat at a random table. Muttering a curt, "There you go," she left me alone again.

Well, not alone. She had placed me next to a guy with long silver hair. Riku.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I swear, it seemed longer on paper. x_x And by the way, I absolutely HATE Riku! ~is shot by about a million Riku fangirls~<strong>

**Most of you are probably like "OMG but Riku's so KAWAII DESU DESU DESU~", but I just think that he's a big douchecake.**

**The next chapters will get a bit more interesting. Still pretty short, but more interesting. The story will finally start to be set in place a bit. **

**I'm one of those people who have **_**no**_** idea where their story is going. I mean, I know all the angsty events that I'm going to have in this story, but I have no idea how to make them happen or what will happen before/after them. I'm sorta writing as I type, y'know?**

**Oh yeah, and I have an idea in my head for a Roxas/Ventus fanfiction, so I may start a second story.**

**Aaaaanyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, I eat all of you non-reviewers for breakfast.**

**Namine-Kairi0123 – Thank you! I will have more about Namine's home/family life in later chapters. Glad you liked it! ^_^**

**rushninja – I feel like a horrible person for saying this, but I LOVE making my character's lives terrible. xD So I'm sure you'll be pleased with some of the later chapters. ;3 Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Soraismyhomeboy – xD It's no problem. o.O I looked at the description, and it says Namine.. did you get it confused with something else? Or am I just delusional or something? xD;; I have always imagined Terra as a teacher – the image of it just seems to fit so well. And yes, Roxas was the guy in the hoodie (poor Roxy, he only has a tiny cameo appearance so far.). While I HATE that everyone always says that Roxas is emo, I couldn't help but make him a little bit gothic. ;_; I didn't have the heart to make Sora like that. D: Thanks for reviewing again, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Red Axis – D'awww, you're too nice. xD Thanks for reviewing this story again, I love dedicated reviewers like you! :3**


	4. Author's Note: Please read!

Hello hello! I'm sure all of you have forgotten about this story, hehe! I'm sorry to say that **I will no longer be updating this story.** I have so many ideas in my head, though… which is why **I will probably re-write this story from scratch. **I'm sorry to disappoint any of you… :c It's just that I know NOTHING about the phobia that Namine has, so no matter what, I can't think of good ways for her to react to things. I just don't want to disappoint any of you, so I just don't know what to do. ono

So, **please comment and tell me if I should re-write this story or not.** Or, even better; **vote on the poll on my page! **That will help me sort out what you guys think more easily.

Oh, I should probably explain why I didn't update, even though I had the chappies written. Well, the day after I updated the story, my parents grounded me! :c And when I came back, I had no motivation to update… So, I didn't. And when I finally did have motivation, I lost the papers that I had written the story on. I actually only found the story drafts the other day, and it made me want to write this!

So please **let me know your thoughts. **My heart goes out to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts. You guys are awesome. c:

Oh, and just to let you guys know; be on the lookout for my next story, **Long, Long Way to Go**! Although the story name may change. c: See you!

-Vallania; previously known as **Bonsai-chan**

PS: **I love bolding things**


End file.
